


So Dirty You Always Come Back

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, well he's an artist now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since Gerard decidedly left Frank behind. He moved on with his life, and his career has reached a significant peak. He has so many people who love him to share it with, but the past ain't through with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dirty You Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This great finale for the Dirty!verse probably doesn't correspond to your expectations, but I still hope it pleases you. I spent amazing months working on this 'verse, but nothing would have come to this if it weren't for my best friend, and beta, [Erika.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/) I love you, E <3

"Would you please stop fidgeting? It's gonna be great," Ian tells Gerard.

They're at home, in their apartment in downtown New York, and Gerard is very nervous about today. Downstairs, at Ian's art gallery, he's going to have his first art exhibition. It's a show he's been working on for almost two years, after his grandmother died, which inspired him to start sculpting with clay and stone. Sometimes Gerard felt like her spirit was helping him cope with her loss through art, and it worked out really well.

An art exhibition is, however, an overwhelming event to host. Gerard's worked on about two dozens of pieces to show, encouraged by his former professor, now boyfriend, Ian Crawl. Today is the beginning of a new era. Gerard is an artist, and not just a comic book artist now, although that's what he has been working on since college.

At the age of twenty-two, Gerard published his first comic book, having illustrated an old story Ian had written many years before. After that first experience, Gerard never stopped. He wrote some stories himself, he did the artwork for other authors' stories, and sometimes he did both for the same comic and, over the last ten years, he has received several awards. He's been quite successful in the business and his name is also out in the open after his art review books, which were a complementary work for college.

Everything has worked out amazingly for Gerard and that must be why he feels so nervous about today. His exhibition must be a hit too, or his reputation might go downhill. "What if people hate my stuff?"

"When has anyone ever hated your stuff?" Ian asks him back, looking into Gerard's eyes for a moment. He looks stunning today, with his green eyes and naturally arched eyebrows, and his soft smile and reassuring expression. Ian has always been a handsome man, has always infatuated Gerard with his expressive gazes and shiny smile and amazing conversation skills. He might be more than fifteen years older than Gerard, but he's the most interesting person he has ever met. And he's also the most courteous man to ever cross paths with Gerard, which is why Gerard stuck with him from the very beginning.

"It's gonna be great, right?" Gerard comments on his nervousness, trying to smile softly. He watches Ian as he adjusts Gerard's tie for him, tying the knot just right, buttoning up his waistcoat and helping him get into his jacket.

Gerard is now turned to the tall mirror in their suite, with Ian behind him posing his big hands on Gerard's shoulders. Gerard can see his face behind him and smiles again. Ian has been there for him along the way and it's absolutely fantastic. He believes in Gerard, encourages Gerard to do everything and be free, and that is the best feeling Gerard can have in his life. He loves that, and he loves Ian, and he definitely loves leaning back against Ian's strong body.

"It can't possibly go wrong. I mean, look at you. You're so beautiful and you look really good in this fucking waistcoat, okay? Who will be able to resist you?" Here it is, Ian's very courteous side, always, _always_ telling Gerard that he looks good. Gerard can be wearing anything, an ugly T-shirt covered in paint and baggy sweatpants, whatever, and Ian will always tell him the same thing. It goes straight to Gerard's heart and he smiles back every time. "That's it. You show them your million dollar smile and who will care about your art?"

This makes Gerard laugh a little, amused by the fact that to Ian it's rarely about the art someone has made, but always about _showing_ art. And Gerard knows he can sell any kind of art, by simply being a great marketer and definitely a great seducer. He turns his head to the side to place a kiss on the corner of Ian's mouth, saying, "Thank you for being here for me."

"Where else would I be?" Ian shows him a seductive grin, but it's his usual smile now, and Gerard melts into it every single time. He smiles back and draws in for a longer kiss. He turns around to place his hands on Ian's face, thanking him for everything. Pulling away, Ian says, "Don't be so nervous about this show. You're gonna do fine. Everybody already loves you."

Gerard smiles again and steals a hug from Ian, before pecking his lips again, thankful for all the kind words.

Later, as they're about to leave the apartment, Gerard finds the guest list on the small table by the door. It's mostly an enumeration of friends and colleagues, but towards the bottom of the list Gerard finds a name that makes him realize something. He might not be exactly nervous about the art exhibition in itself.

**

At the art gallery, Gerard looks around and feels very proud of this. Everybody is still in the foyer, with the catering food and drinks, and the room looks amazing. The tables are decorated with interesting ice sculptures, and there are flower arrangements around the place, giving a fresh atmosphere to the otherwise white room. People are spread out in between the tables, chatting and smiling, waiting for the doors to open into the exhibition hall.

Having just gone to the restroom to check his reflection and calm himself down, Gerard finds some of his friends in the crowd and feels comforted by their presence. It's an honor to have them here, because it's been months since he saw some of them, so Gerard smiles to himself as he keeps looking around. He sees Ian talking to a few of his colleagues, a couple of them having been Gerard's professors in college, but then he feels like he's being watched. 

He finds Aria smiling at him in her mysterious ways; she's still the same character, but Gerard is so much more relaxed around her. They've remained close friends after college and Gerard loves working with her because she has such an inspirational personality and she learned so many new techniques when she went to Paris. Gerard wants to approach her, but his parents catch up with him first. After spending some time speaking to his family, Mikey being the only one missing because he's out of the country with his wife for a last minute work trip, Gerard feels someone's hand on his shoulder.

It's Ian, and he's smiling curiously at Gerard. "Are you alright?" he asks, making it sound like it's a casual question about Gerard's previously nervous state. Gerard smiles and nods, but doesn't expect Ian to say, "We should open the show soon."

Gerard sighs, feeling nervous all over again. There's someone he invited that isn't here yet, someone very special to him that has come back into his life after so many years of living in another state. Although the idea of his presence makes him a little anxious, Gerard wants him to come, wants to finally show him the art he's been creating. "I wanted Frank to be here. He said he'd come."

" _Frank_ , Frank?" Gerard nods again, staring closely at Ian's expression. His eyes never lie, and Gerard sees something in them that he recognizes. Ian wants to meet Frank and seems excited about having that chance. Gerard can't really understand his enthusiasm to meet Gerard's ex-boyfriend, but he loves that he's so comfortable about the fact that Frank is back into Gerard's life.

Five years ago, Gerard went to his ten year high school reunion and he saw Frank there. His other friends were there too, but they were Frank's friends as well and, although the whole evening was very interesting, the best part was that Frank looked _great_. He was definitely different, having changed and matured pretty much the same way Gerard felt, and he had definitely aged well. He still had a soft face, his huge eyes were equally expressive and his smile was still bright; his hair was still very dark and cut short, and his little giggle sounded exactly the same. He was very much the Frank Iero Gerard had met all those years before.

The connection between them wasn't immediate, as there was the ghost of their breakup, but once they started talking about how life had treated them through those ten years, they just hit it off. It was so amazing that Gerard asked Frank out for a drink, but they ended up in a dark alley after just one cup of coffee. Frank was the first to make a move on Gerard, with his gorgeous eyes and his glinting grin, and it wasn't difficult to give in to that. They were making out in that alley the next minute.

Gerard was in a relationship with Ian, having been so for a long time already, but he hadn't been able to resist Frank. He let Frank shove him against the wall and get him off with his thigh, Gerard paying him back by unbuttoning Frank's pants and sliding a hand inside. He felt Frank up over his underwear, but the fabric was so thin that Gerard could feel the veins on Frank's cock against his palm. He rubbed and squeezed, never stopping kissing Frank's mouth, until Frank trembled and shouted something into the kiss. It was a hot reminder of years ago, leaving Gerard panting and dizzy.

Back at home, Gerard told Ian that he'd met Frank and what they'd done. Ian was quiet for a long moment, sipping his coffee in their kitchen, but the only thing he said was that he was okay with it. "If it was just this one time, I don't see why it would be a problem. I mean, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't cheat on me cheaply." 

Gerard wasn't really surprised because Ian had always been an open-minded guy, but it was slightly strange that he asked to see pictures of Frank. Gerard only had old photographs from when they were still in high school, but when Ian saw them, he smiled at Gerard and said, "He looks like an interesting guy." Ian even encouraged Gerard to call Frank when Gerard asked if he would mind if they stayed in touch, so they met a few times more since then.

Now it's been over a year since they last spoke to each other because Gerard stopped calling after his grandmother died and after he heard from his mother that Frank's mother had passed as well. Even so, Gerard sent him an invitation for today's event and Frank called saying he'd be here and of course, once Gerard told Ian about this, he smirked and said, "You'll have to introduce us."

**

Minutes later, Frank has still not arrived to the gallery, but Gerard is standing on the side of the mini stage put up by the archway to the biggest room in the gallery. Ian is on the stage, presenting the exhibition to the guests in the foyer with a small speech about Gerard's work, from when he began in college to now. He speaks of how they met and of how it'd always been a pleasure to work with an artist like Gerard. Gerard is listening closely and smiling to himself, feeling proud of his career and of his relationship.

Afterwards, he has to make his own speech, but speaks very briefly about the dream that he was able to pursue in college, and the inspiration he found in Ian's own work, and the motivation for this exhibition in particular. Last but not least, he reminds everyone that this is dedicated to his grandmother, to the influence she always had in Gerard's career and personal life. With that memory hanging in the air, his guests applaud him and cheer loudly, but then Gerard catches Frank's eyes.

He's there, at the back of the small crowd and he's looking intensely at Gerard, but he approaches Gerard when everyone is filing out to see the exhibition at last. Frank is smiling comfortably, and Gerard responds in the same way before they greet each other with a hug. Gerard says, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I told you I wouldn't miss this, Gerard. It's your very first art show, it's awesome." Frank grins wider and congratulates Gerard, as their eyes meet. This reminds Gerard of every meeting they've had in the last few years, how the ambiance between them is pretty much the same from their high school times, and that is a really good feeling.

In order to celebrate their old friendship, and the fact that it has survived long years without seeing each other and an early breakup, which was painful for the both of them, Gerard offers Frank a huge smile and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He says, "C'mon, let me give you a tour."

**

Gerard is explaining the last piece of the exhibition and finds Frank staring at him. He looks gorgeous with his grown-up, attractive pose, his little smile, his honey eyes and the emotions very clear in his gaze again. He hasn't changed much, always letting Gerard in, despite the fifteen-year-old breakup. Gerard took some time to forgive himself, so he imagined Frank suffering for a while after that Christmas, but he seems to have recovered really well. And okay, it's been fifteen years, long enough to forget about someone.

Frank looks really happy, with his bright eyes, and really relaxed, with his hand on Gerard's shoulder to congratulate him, and he also looks rather accomplished. Life must have treated him nicely or he wouldn't even have come here and he wouldn't be smiling at Gerard like that.

He notices that Frank's gaze shifts downward and that there's a little smirk tugging at the corner of Frank's mouth. It might have been a long time since they've been so close for so long, but Gerard still knows that look, although he doesn't act accordingly like he used to do back in high school. Frank looks wonderful and irresistible, but Gerard respects Ian much more than that. And Ian was right, Gerard wouldn't cheat on him cheaply at any chance.

He hears Frank say, charmingly, never taking his eyes away from Gerard's, "I see that this piece is called _Dirty Dancing_."

"It was my grandmother's favorite movie," Gerard replies, looking in between Frank and the piece. It's a representation of a dance floor, but only one person is dancing; the other is gone, either missing or dead. Like he said, he did this as a reminiscence of his grandmother's favorite movie, but he knows why Frank is so interested in its meaning. He didn't forget.

"I know." Frank looks around them with a smile gracing his face, distracting Gerard from what he might want to say about his art piece. His eyes catch a shadow moving in the room and, looking up, Gerard finds Ian staring at them. They smile at each other, and Gerard remembers Ian's interest in being introduced to Frank.

"Come here, Frank," he says, tugging on Frank's arm gently. Frank looks back at him and he adds, "I want you to meet someone."

At first, Frank frowns at Gerard and asks him who it is, but Gerard doesn't say anything. He thinks it's obvious what he's going to do, so he keeps looking forward, smiling at Ian and looking in between him and Frank. They look so different of course, what with the age difference, but they've got some physical similarities, like their dark hair, and thin lips, and gleaming eyes.

He guides Frank through the small gathering of people, and sees Ian turning to a nearby table and picking up three champagne glasses. Frank loses his frown when he sees who they're approaching. He might have never been introduced properly to Ian, but Gerard is sure Frank knows who he is. Ian is a famous artist nationwide, not to mention one of the most renowned professors in college, and he's been all over the media across the years. Gerard smiles wider when he gets to Ian, and says, "Frank, I'd like you to meet—"

"Ian Crawl," Ian introduces himself, in the most subtle voice Gerard has heard from him. His eyes gleam when he looks at Gerard, handing him one of the glasses, which Gerard takes gladly, noticing how Ian focuses on Frank next, and Frank looks a little nervous now. He takes the glass from Ian's offering hand with a polite nod, and they shake hands afterwards. Gerard grins at them both, his past and his present together in one elegant moment. "Pleased to meet you—"

"Frank Iero," Frank says, so politely.

"I know who you are." Gerard bites his lip when Ian says this, because he's being the gallant man that can move mountains with his posed voice. It's so overwhelming to see this because it's the same manners and tone that drove Gerard mad the very first time, and now Frank is smiling comfortably. "Gerard told me so much about you, mostly your dirty secrets."

"He'd better not," Frank replies with a mysterious smirk, making Ian laugh lightly and take a sip of his drink.

Gerard does the same, watching the other two over the rim of his glass, and thinks that he would be slightly intimidated by Ian if they met under these circumstances, but not Frank. He seems to be flirting with Ian, and it's definitely working because Ian moves a hand around Gerard's middle, only slightly possessive, and squeezes Gerard's hip tightly. He's definitely excited about this meeting.

"Well, why don't you stay around until we're done here, and come upstairs for a drink?" Ian offers, taking another sip and looking between Frank and Gerard. His eyes are very alluring and they widen in a challenging way when Gerard stares back, wanting to protest.

"What are you—"

"I bet you have a lot to catch up on." Gerard blinks at Ian's suggestion, but doesn't really say anything. He grins at them both, making Gerard frown while Frank's eyes widen visibly. Ian strokes the small of Gerard's back underneath his jacket but over his waistcoat, but he retreats his hand quickly. He moves it to touch Frank's arm, grasping around his wrist for a breathtaking second. Frank looks down at it and then back up at Ian, who is still smiling, but then someone calls his name and he says, "Excuse me."

After he's gone, Frank and Gerard stare at each other, still bewildered by what just happened. Gerard swallows the intriguing atmosphere of the room and starts smiling at Frank, but his eyes follow Ian as he walks away with a personal friend. Gerard watches him for a moment, his striking profile as he smiles and speaks, his gleaming eyes that are always so attractive, but then he hears Frank saying, "I like him, Gerard."

Looking back at Frank and seeing him giggling, Gerard is tempted to smile a little, realizing that Ian just invited Gerard's ex-boyfriend to their home. The ex-boyfriend whom Gerard had met after a ten year gap, whom Gerard got to know all over again for the past five years, whom Ian has asked so many questions about. With that thought, there is only one thing Gerard can say.

"I think he likes you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being there for the Dirty Verse, for the tears and the excitement. And definitely for the patience <3


End file.
